Margaritas!
by Kate Manoso
Summary: What could possibly happen on a night out with the girls? I had to try to write more. I guess I can't do One shots!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JE owns the character. I just like them to do what I want them to.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes and immediately shut them. I think that I might need to hold off on that for a moment. I tried to roll off of my stomach, but I realized that I was pinned down. What happened last night?

_Think Stephanie_, I told myself. I clearly remember the fight with Joe as we watched yet another one of my cars burn to ruble. Joe shouting and me flapping my arms. I swear that I thought that I felt myself lift off the ground for a second. I remember calling Lula and meeting up with her and Connie for margaritas. They're the perfect summer treat, right?

That's all I've got. Nothing after the margaritas. Not good. I think that I need to try opening my eyes again. I slowly opened my left eye and my heart stopped beating. This room looks familiar. Fourth floor RangeMan apartment. Not good. I wiggled around a bit. NAKED! Definitely not good. I took in a deep breath as I tried to calm myself.

Old Spice? I know that I smell Old Spice. Think Stephanie… who wears Old Spice? I tried to think, but my head started pounding. I reached up and put my hand to my eyes and pushed them back in my head. This is so bad that it's almost funny. How did I end up in bed with a Merry Man? This is just to much to deal with on top of a hang over.

I wonder how good my chances are of being able to get out of this bed without disturbing the person next to me?

"Not good," a low voice whispered in my ear.

Whoa! Shit! This is bad!

"Not really," the voice whispered as he kissed the back of my neck.

A loud bass started coming from the apartment next door. I grabbed the blankets and pulled them over my head. I felt a pillow pulled on top of the covers and the chest behind me shake with laughter.

"I'm hung over!" I shouted. I instantly regretted doing that. The hammers in my head went into over drive and I felt my eyes start to water. I automatically snuggled into the warm body behind my searching for comfort. The arm around my waist tightened its grip.

"Don't move," the voice whispered after he lifted up the pillow. "Relief is on the way."

"Coke and fries?" I asked.

"Yeah. But not form McDonald's. Sorry Honey, but I'm not ready to face the guys either. I'm really glad that I have time off. I can stay held up in here for the next two days and hope that something else happens in the mean time."

I stuck my arm from out of the covers. "Phone?"

I felt my cell phone slip into my hand and then I felt him move out of bed. I pulled my phone under the covers and stuck it in front of my face. I flipped the cover open and scrolled through the phone book. I found the number to the office and hit talk.

"Vincent Plum Bail Bonds. This is Connie. How may I help you?"

"I'm calling in dead," I said to Connie.

"Where are you?"

"You don't want to know. I'll see you tomorrow." I said and then hung up. I immediately shut my phone off. I know Connie. She would call me right back and start hounding me. She's from the Burg and it's in her nature to be nosey.

"Coke?"

I stuck me hand out from the covers once more. I felt a can being slid into my hand. I pulled the can under the covers and rolled it across my forehead before opening it. I chugged the whole can in one drink. I put my hand back out and felt the empty can removed from my hand. A fresh one was slipped back into my hand. I pulled in under the covers and found two Tylenol on top. I popped the pills and drank half of the coke. I started to smell fries so I popped my head out from under the blankets.

I smiled up at him as he handed me a plate of fries that were straight from the oven and covered in ketchup. I shoved several in my mouth and instantly started to feel better. I fed him a couple and he smiled down at me. This may not be to bad. Ranger may freak, but he's out of the country doing lord only knows what.

"How long do you think that I can get away with hiding in here with you?" I asked.

"Indefinitely. Unless you don't want to lose your job."

"I'm covered for today. Tomorrow is going to be a problem though. Then there is the clothes issue," I said as I remembered that I was naked.

"I don't see an issue," he said as he smiled down at me.

"I'm naked."

"I still don't see an issue."

I gave him the typical Burg eye roll and he laughed. He took my empty plate and walked it over to the kitchen sink. I scanned the floor and found my underwear and my t-shirt while he was washing the plate. I quickly grabbed them and threw them on. I found my purse and started rummaging through it. I know that I have a thong in here somewhere. Bingo!

"I'm using your shower," I said as I headed to the bathroom.

"Knock yourself out."

I took my time in the shower. I was still trying to figure out what happened last night. I put myself on autopilot as I thought about what I was going to do. How could this have happened? With him? This was so not good. I mean, he's really great and all. The man is worthy of being on the cover of GQ. Maybe I can get him to understand that it was just a one time thing. Then, maybe we can convince the guys that nothing happened.

I climbed out of the shower and started drying off. I was drying off when I felt a tender spot on my lower back. I turned around in the mirror to see if I had a bruise or a cut. A TATTOO! Where did that come from? OHMYGOD! It's his name on my back!

"Steph, how much do you remember from last night?"

"Evidently not that much," I said through the door. I couldn't hide the panic in my voice.

"Do you have one too?"

"Yeah."

"Can you open the door? I feel stupid talking to you like this."

I wrapped the towel around myself and opened the door. I looked up at him and he looked confused. He didn't remember to much either. He turned slightly to show me his right arm. Up on his bicep was my name. I had to laugh. I turned around and slowly lowered my towel to reveal the tattoo on my lower back.

"That's hot!" he said as he dropped down to his knees to get a closer look. I felt him run his finger lightly over the lettering and a felt a rush of desire run through my body.

_What is that? _I asked myself.

"I have your name branded on me! What the hell happened last night?" I shouted as I turned around. "Do you remember anything? I don't even remember seeing you last night. The last thing that I remember was margaritas with Connie and Lula."

"I remember going out with the guys for drinks. I remember joining you guys and drinking lots of margaritas. That's it," he said as he stood up.

"You don't remember getting the tattoos?" I asked.

"No," he said. Then a wicked grin crossed his face. "Wait. I do remember something else."

I stood there for a moment searching my mind. Then it came to me in a rush. It was hot and steamy. I felt my cheeks start to burn as I remembered the experience that we had shared during the night. The touching. The kissing. The orgasms. Plural. Then little things started coming back to me.

"We went to a club," I said slowly. "With some of the guys. Lula, Connie, and Tank stayed at the bar and I went with the rest of you guys. I remember dancing and drinking a lot of beer."

"What about the tattoos?"

"I'm still lost on that one. Who in their right mind would tattoo someone who was drunk?" I asked as I threw the towel on the floor. No sense in being modest, right?

That was a mistake. I quickly found myself wrapped up in his arms. I looked up at him in surprise and his lips came down on mine. It was a sweet, soft kiss that made my knees go weak. I ran my hand up his chest to the back of his neck and pulled him down to me. I really needed more. I felt his chest rumble with a laugh, so I bit his lower lip.

"Hey," he said when he pulled back.

"It's not nice to laugh when you're kissing someone," I said.

"Honey, you're killing me," he said as he pulled me closer for another kiss.

I whispered his name as he picked me up off the floor and carried me back to his bed.

"Hal."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: JE owns them. I just use my imagination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hal has the body of a God and the face to match. I was laying across him, trying to catch my breath, staring at his beautiful face. He had his eyes closed, but I had already memorized the soft amber color. His thick, blonde hair has my finger tracks running through it. He was definitely due for a hair cut. He has a cute little cleft in his chin. His jaw is wide and strong. High sharp cheek bones. Scar in his left eyebrow. Long nose that was ever so slightly off set about half way down from a break that hadn't healed right. It only added to his mystery and sex appeal. A smile appeared across his full lips.

"What?" I asked.

"You're tickling me."

I suddenly realized that I was lightly running my fingers over his hip bone. I stopped and pulled my hand away. Hal's hand flew up and grabbed my wrist. He placed my hand back on his hip. I took that as a hint, so I continued running my fingers over the soft skin as I went back to staring at him. The smile was still lingering.

I reached my hand out and ran my fingers over the letters of my name on his arm. I smiled as I felt Hal trace the letters on my back. I never thought that tattoos were all that sexy, but seeing my name on his skin gave me a rush. It was like a marker. He's mine.

_What are you thinking?_ Smart Stephanie shouted.

_Smart Stephanie has a point._ Stupid Stephanie said.

Wow! Both of the Stephanies had banded together on this one. That's unusual.

_It's Hal. You can't toy with him. It will be all, or nothing with this man. He won't let you go between him and Ranger. You'll have to chose. _Smart Stephanie said.

_She's right._ Stupid Stephanie said. _We really need to think about this one._

_So much for the one time thing._ Smart Stephanie said in a mocking tone to me.

"You're tense, Honey. What's wrong?" Hal asked as he opened his eyes.

"I think that I should go."

"If you really want to. I won't stop you."

"I don't want to, Hal," I said as I rolled off of him and sat up.

"Then don't," Hal said as he sat up.

I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I threw on my shirt and underwear. When I came out of the bathroom Hal was holding my jeans. I smiled a little and took my jeans from him.

"I really wish that you would stay," Hal said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm really confused about what's going on," I confessed as I threw my pants at the couch and turned to face him. "What do you want?"

I know that it was kind of mean to put Hal on the spot. But, if he didn't want anything more than what we had already shared, then I was off the hook. That though made my stomach tighten. That's when I realized that I wanted him to want more. I wanted more.

I watched Hal fight with his emotions for a moment. He had his own war to battle with. I walked over and picked up my jeans. I pulled them on and then sat down to put my socks and shoes on. Hal was still dealing with his war when I stood up.

"I'm going to get one of the guys to give me a ride to my parents house to pick up the Buick. Call me later when you've had time to think about what you want," I said as I picked up my purse from the kitchen counter.

"Let me call the control room. I'll get Ram to meet you in the garage. He won't give you any shit about what happened," Hal said as he walked over to the phone next to the bed.

I listened as Hal called the control room. He threatened Ram with cookies. Cookies? I'm lost on that one. Then he said something about beers later and hung up.

"Cookies?" I asked.

"Ram loves my cookies," Hal said with a shrug.

I nodded even though I still didn't understand and started making my way to the door. I had gotten my hand on the knob when Hal stopped me by grabbing my arm. I hadn't even realized that he had walked over to me. I turned and looked up at him.

"Steph…"

"Call me later," I said. And then, for some unknown reason, I turned his arm and kissed his tattoo.

I smiled up at him and then slipped out the door. I still had the smile on my face as I made my way down the stairs. I reached into my purse and pulled out my phone. It might help if my phone was on if he was going to call me, right? I turned it back on and it rang before I had a chance to put it back in my purse.

Cal.

I gave the camera that was on the next landing a rude Italian hand gesture. I still had my smile as I continued my way down the stairs at a leisurely pace. My phone rang again.

Lester.

I stopped at the camera on the next landing. I gave it double rude hand gestures. I'm still smiling as I make my way down the stairs. I reached the Garage and opened the door. Ranger was climbing out of his Porsche. Damn It! The guys were trying to warn me. I turned to the nearest camera and gave it a shrug with my palms up. How was I suppose to know? Ram was standing nervously next to one of the Broncos. I gave Ram the one minute sign and walked over to Ranger.

"I thought you were going to be away for a little while longer," I said as I walked up. He looked tired as usual. He always looked tired after one of his disappearances.

"Got done early," he said as he leaned against the car. He did a head to toe scan of my body and took a deep breath. I watched as his eyes hardened. "Babe."

"It's really none of your business," I said as I turned on my heal and started walking towards Ram. I knew that he could smell the scent of sex still lingering on my skin. Even I could still smell the Old Spice on my shirt. It made me smile.

I gave Ram a nod and we climbed into the Bronco. Not quite ESP, but close. I rolled down the window and looked at Ranger.

"If you, or any of your men, touch him… I'll shoot you," I said.

I rolled up my window and Ram drove us out of the garage. I could see Ram shaking out of the corner of my eye. I turned and smiled at him. I didn't know Ram all that well, but I was starting to like him. We both started busting up laughing at the same time.

"I can't… believe… you threatened… Ranger!" Ram said between laughs.

"Are you kidding?" I asked as I started to pull myself back together. "Did you see the look that he had on his face? I thought he was going to run right up stairs and shoot Hal."

"He wouldn't do that if he thought that there was a chance that Hal could make you happy," Ram said as he sobered up. "We've all wanted to kill Morelli at one time or another."

"Really?" I asked as we pulled up to my parents house.

"He can be a real ass sometimes. I, for one, didn't like the way that he treated you. I always thought that you could do better."

"Thanks, Ram," I said with a smile as I opened the door. I jumped out and looked back at Ram. "I guess it's time to face the music."

"Moms can be hell. Do you need a gun?" Ram asked with a smile.

"No. I'd be too tempted to use it," I said with a laugh before I closed the door.

I turned towards the house and found my mother standing on the front porch. No easy get away this time. Damn!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: JE owns the characters. A personal thank you to Ricky Martin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Stephanie's POV _

World War Three doesn't even come close to what happened after I walked into my parents house. It was the same old song and dance from my mother.

_You blew up another car! When are you going to find a normal job? You need to settle down and start a family. What do you mean you broke up with Joe? I'm sure that it wasn't that bad. Just call him and apologize. What do you mean 'no'? You aren't getting any younger. Who else is showing interest? Don't tell me that you are thinking about getting messed up with that Ranger person? He's a mess! Besides, I thought he didn't get married? What do you mean you don't want to get married? Everyone wants to get married!_

It got worse and I ended up running out of the house crying. For some reason, Ram was still sitting outside, so I just jumped back into the Bronco and we took off. So much for borrowing the Buick.

"I think that everyone in the Burg heard that fight," Ram said, finally breaking the silence on the way to my apartment.

"I wouldn't doubt that for a minute," I said as I stared out the window. "The woman is a nut case."

"I now see where you get it from," Ram said with a laugh.

"I have my stun gun," I said glaring at him.

"But, is it charged?"

"Good point."

"She doesn't know you, does she?"

"She knows me," I said on a sigh as I leaned my head back. "We just don't want the same thing for my life."

"Explain."

"She wants me to marry Joe and be a Burg wife. I don't want the row house and the 2.5 kids. I don't want to lose myself."

"And you think that you would with Joe?"

"I know that I would with Joe. I also know that things would never work out with Ranger."

"How so?"

"Ranger has told me on several occasions that he doesn't come with a ring. Plus, he goes off on those damn missions all of the time. I don't think that I'd be able to handle that. You know… not knowing."

"Sounds like you got it all figured out," Ram said as we pulled into the lot to my apartment building.

"Hardly," I said with a laugh. "I need to start looking for a new man."

"You already have one."

"Hal?"

"Let me show you something," Ram said as he pulled his cell phone out. I watched as he hit several buttons and then he handed me the phone.

I looked at the picture on the screen. It was a picture of me in Hal's lap. We were smiling at each other. I got a warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach when I looked at the picture. We looked genuinely happy.

"Go to the next picture."

I hit a button and a new picture came up. Hal was leaning back in a chair and I was sitting in his lap with my legs on either side of him looking up at him. He had his arms wrapped around me and there was a man bent over behind me.

"Is this when we got our tattoos?" I asked.

"Yeah! My cousin Jackson did them. He owns a shop a couple of blocks from the office."

"Were you with us?"

"Yeah. You guys were so happy. It started off as a joke and then it just happened," Ram said with a shrug.

"And then we went back to RangeMan?"

"Go to the next picture."

I hit the button again and saw a picture of Hal and me kissing in the elevator. I had my hand over his tattoo and he had one of his on mine. We were so tangled up in each other that you couldn't really tell where one of us ended and the other began.

"He's a good man and he'll treat you right," Ram said as he took his phone back.

"I'll see you later, Ram. Thanks for the ride," I said as I climbed out. "I have a lot to think about."

"Call if you need me."

"Will do."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hal POV_

I've been standing in the shower for about twenty minutes. I haven't made a move since I stepped in. I can't stop thinking about her. I saw her all over my apartment. I drove myself crazy for an hour walking around. That's why I got in the shower. But, I still couldn't escape her. I could still smell her hair. I could still feel her hands running over my body. I let out a soft groan at that thought and hit my head on the shower wall.

_Get yourself together, man._ Reasonable Hal said.

_She's perfect!_ Unreasonable Hal shouted.

Christ! Not now!

_She's still in love with Ranger._ Reasonable Hal stated.

_What if she isn't. She said for us to call her when we figured out what we want. We want her!_ Unreasonable Hal shouted.

Music drifting in from my bedroom brought me out of my head. Lester had ran wires through the wall and mounted a speaker in my room. We both like the same music, so I didn't put up a fight. I stuck my arm out of the shower and opened the door.

_She's all,_

_She's all I ever had._

_She's the air I breathe._

_She's all,_

_She's all I ever had._

_It's the way she makes me feel._

_It's the only thing that's real._

_It's the way she understands._

_She's my lover, she's my friend._

_When I look into her eyes._

_It's the way I feel inside._

_Like the man I wanna be._

_She's all I'll ever need._

Lester. What an ass. He's always pushing people. I got his message loud and clear. I washed up and jumped out of the shower. I need to get to her. Now. I dried off and ran my hands through my hair. Time for a hair cut. I threw on some clothes and headed for the door. My phone chirped and I looked down at it. Text message.

_What are you waiting for?_

_Les_

Pushy today. I opened up my door and found Lester, Bobby, Binkie, Cal, and Ram standing in the hall. They had their hard ball faces on. They meant business.

"Don't you people have work to do?" I asked as I stepped out and shut my door.

"Don't hurt her!" they all shouted at the same time.

"Did you guys practice that?" I asked with a grin.

"No," Cal said. "We all love her, too. Just not a much as you."

"You're assuming that she wants me."

"She threatened Ranger," Ram said with a huge smile.

"Huh?"

"She ran into him in the garage. He knew. Like he always does. She said that if any one of us touches you… she'd shoot Ranger," Ram said with an even bigger smile.

"That's good to know. Can I go now?" I asked. They were taking up valuable time. I needed to get to Steph.

They moved out of my way silently and I ran for the stairs. I could get to the garage faster taking the stairs then I would by waiting for the elevator. I took the stairs two at a time and was at one of the Broncos in twenty seconds. I threw myself behind the wheel and sped out of the garage.

I was driving myself crazy as I drove to her apartment. I had the stupidest grin on my face. I couldn't get rid of it. I needed her. Badly. I could make her forget everyone who had ever broken her heart. I can make her happy. I know that I can.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: JE owns the characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was laying on the floor in my living room staring at the ceiling. It was too quite in my bedroom, so I had come out here and turned the TV on. I had some back ground noise, but I still couldn't think. I could faintly smell Old Spice. I pulled up my shirt and sniffed it. That's where the smell is coming from. Is Hal really the one?

I finally had a thought! Thank God! I didn't think that I'd ever get the thought train rolling on this problem. I took my shirt and pulled it over my nose so that I could breathe in his scent. I looked back up at the ceiling and let the thoughts run around in my head.

He's my favorite out of all of the Merry Men. He's seen me at my very worst and never batted an eye. He talks to me all the time about every day stuff. He uses more then one word in his sentences. He's never told me that I need to find a new job. He has beautiful eyes and a wonderful smile. He makes love.

That last thought caught my attention. This morning had been incredible. I had never felt so complete after sex. I felt calm and relaxed. Until my mind had started working. But when we were joined, there was nothing else. It was only him. He had cleared all other thoughts in my head and kept me in the moment. He had made me feel like I was the only person on the face of the planet. He also made me feel like I was loved.

But, do I love him? That's the million dollar question. I rolled on my side to stare at the wall across the room. The picture from Ram's phone came into my mind. I was sitting on Hal's lap and we were drinking margaritas. We were smiling at each other. What had he said? Little pieces were starting to come back. He had sung a song that was playing on the juke box. What was the song that he sang? I remember Ram singing with him. It was a really funny song. Was it by Cake?

_Stick shifts and safety belts_

_Bucket seats have all got to go_

_When we're driving in the car_

_It makes my baby seem so far_

_I need you here with me _

_Not way over in a bucket seat_

_I need you to be here with me_

_Not way over in a bucket seat_

_But when we're driving in my Malibu_

_It's easy to get right next to you_

_I say 'baby scoot over please'_

_And then she's right there next to me_

_I need you here with me _

_Not way over in a bucket seat_

_I need you to be here with me_

_Not way over in a bucket seat_

_Well a lot of good cars are Japanese_

_Yeah but when we're driving far I need my baby_

_I need my baby next to me_

_Stick shifts and safety belts_

_Bucket seats have all got to go_

_When we're driving in the car_

_It makes my baby seem so far_

_I need you here with me _

_Not way over in a bucket seat_

_I need you to be here with me_

_Not way over in a bucket seat_

I was smiling to myself as I thought about the song. He had been so goofy as he sang it to me. That's how I had ended up in his lap. He had pulled me over. It was sweet and funny. He does lot of the little things that Joe and Ranger never did. He had a soft side that I never really knew existed. Maybe I did, I just never really noticed it.

Can Hal really be the one? A pair of black Vans moved into my line of vision after I asked myself that question. I looked up and saw Hal smiling down at me.

"Why do you have your shirt pulled over your nose?" Hal asked as he sat down on the floor next to me.

"Do you want the truth?" I asked.

"I think that this conversation should be completely on the up and up."

"My shirt smells like you."

"Really?" Hal asked as he smiled down at me with a surprised look on his face.

"Yep. I've been laying here for about a half an hour smelling my shirt thinking about you."

"Really?" Hal asked again.

"Please tell me that you can say something other then 'really'."

"I'm just surprised."

"You shouldn't be," I said as I sat up.

There was some silence for a minute. Hal looked like he was stuck. Like he didn't know what to do, or say.

"I've never had to do this before."

"Do what before?" I asked.

"I was prepared to have to wait for you to get here. I was going to use that time to think about what I wanted to say," Hal said. "The Buick isn't outside."

"I had a fight with my mom and ended up running out of the house before I had the chance to ask Grandma for the keys."

"That's not good."

"It will be okay. She's just mad that I broke up with Joe again. She'll get over it in a few days," I said. A smile lit up my face as a thought crossed my mind. "I have info on the tattoos."

"What did you find out?" Hal asked with great interest.

"Ram was with us. He took us to his cousin's tattoo shop. I guess it started off as a joke and escalated as we got more hammered. He has a few pictures on his phone from last night."

"He didn't say anything earlier."

"He barely told me."

"What else did he say?"

"Basically that we would be good together and that I should give you a chance."

"I think that the guys are pushing for us to get together."

"What else do you think?" I asked. I was starting to get nervous.

"I think that I'm in love with you."

I just stared at him for a moment. I wasn't expecting that. I was expecting something along the lines of 'lets see where this takes us'. He loves me. I can see it in his eyes along with some nervousness. The nervousness is increasing. Shit! I've been quiet for to long.

Instead of simply saying something. I decided to act out how I felt. I crawled into his lap and cupped his face with my hands. I looked deep into his perfect amber eyes and smiled at him. I slowly leaned forward and kissed him. I felt Hal's hands run up my back and fist in my hair after the shock of my actions wore off. I felt fire everywhere that he touched. I slowly melted into him as our passions flared.

I pulled back and looked into his eyes again. I smiled at him and simply said, "You're the one."


End file.
